vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
145439-4-weeks-in-and-lag-still-huge-on-entity-1
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh please don't leave! We will miss your insightful commentary and shimmering personality! Plus, I made cupcakes that look like little coffee cups! You won't get a cupcake if you leave! | |} ---- HEY! Those are supposed to be for guild members only! :P | |} ---- I knew I only made a dozen for a reason ... :lol: :lol: :lol: | |} ---- ---- Based on last nights numbers you made to many ..... about 4 times to many :blink: On topic: Has CB mention any information on the status for fixing the spiking? | |} ---- ---- On topic: Not that I am aware. Off-topic: Yeah I didn't play last night. The wife was off, so we finally got caught up on Arrow and The Flash. She's working tonight, so I'll be on. I'll also start recruiting again next week. My eldest daughter is getting married this weekend, so I fully expect I'll be out of the loop for most of Friday and Saturday. | |} ---- ---- If this were true, I'd have WAY more omnibits than I do. | |} ---- This is false, not only do i have warhound characters i also have server 2 characters for entity as well. I still get the same spiking issues. | |} ---- Get better internet? It's not false when I'm telling you I have been playing lag-free for the past two weeks on a 50mbps connection. I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was lagging a lot. If you're trying to game on a 5-10mbps connection then that is also one of your problems! I get it, self responsibility is too hard any more. We must blame everyone and everything else for our issues. Edited October 27, 2015 by Munchiez420 | |} ---- Welcome to the Wildstar forums and community. The best though was when the fanboys kept trying to compare this "relaunch" to WoWs original launch. Talk about sad and reaching way to hard, especially since that was a brand new launch for a huge game while this was just a f2p switch. As for the lag, welcome to f2p. Things take a lot longer to get fixed (if they do) then when they were sub based games. | |} ---- ---- ... all the Freebots invaded and started taking a dump all over the furniture. That was *really* the best part! | |} ---- Are you trolling? Because if you are, 10/10. If not, then I'm totally with you on this. Carbine should just make the lag a feature, and if you're not hardcore enough to play through it maybe Wildstar just isn't for you. Don't dumb the game down Carbine! Edited October 27, 2015 by Thelonious | |} ---- ---- That nose far enough in the air for ya? See as how you 1. don't know me or 2. don't know anything about my setup i suggest you zip your lip before I sik the chuas on you :blink: Now ignoring your asinine comment, I have 50mbps connection as well and I was talking about random spiking which is not present any any other MMO I play on the same connection. Nor was a raging and stating asinine things like i am going to quit/uninstall if it doesn't stop. Edit: Also a side note, i wasn't experiencing this until last Friday. Its been every night since then that I have been getting spiking. Since its random spiking its not a hindrance just an annoyance. Edited October 27, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- I'm pretty sure this guy is joking but on the off chance anyone here really is this stupid, the lag is server side. For the record i'm using 75mb fibre. | |} ---- ---- Ahahaha ok got it. You almost had me with your other post. Good troll lol. | |} ---- See whats funny about that last remark is that you fall into it as well. Like I have stated I have characters on Warhound and Entity 1&2. It is obviously not my internet as I have no issues playing several other online games(WoW, Archage, ESO, SWTOR, Chivalry, Planetside 2, HotS, LoL, etc) yet for the past week I am occasionally and randomly getting 2-3sec lag spikes when looting/using abilities no matter which server I am on. Sometimes they get worse than 2-3 sec, however it has not caused my gaming sessions to be unplayable and that it is just an annoyance to me atm. I have never had this problem before, others have had this problem when i wasn't. So as I am truly glad you haven't been having issues, please don't assume to understand why others are having problems as its not a capacity issue considering Carbine has already stated before that there is a bottleneck problem. Edited October 27, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- ---- I understand that and I meant no offense, however I just want you to understand that stating a blanket solution like "join warhound cause its lag free" really doesn't help the situation. Even if it were true that is still not a viable solution as some people having this issue wouldn't like or want to be on a PvP server. Eitherway its a non issue for me unless it becomes unbearable, but i do feel bad for players having worse problems whether exaggerated or not. I do however get annoyed with the all the I SWEAR I AM GOING TO UNINSTALL threads though :D Edited October 27, 2015 by Wolfuse | |} ---- Well genius, if you missed the topic title, this is discussing the lag on Entity-1. So the fact you don't have lag on a different server, while dismissing the reports from people who are is pretty much completely irrelevant. Edited October 27, 2015 by RyuujinZER0 | |} ---- Those are adorable. I'd try making them at home but they'd just look like burnt mud in paperr cups if I did them :P Edited October 27, 2015 by Duhgirl2u2 | |} ---- The lag was fine for a long while and it just recently started to pick up again. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- omg i'm staying may i please have one :o Edited October 29, 2015 by spacefiddle | |} ---- Congrats, amigo! | |} ---- Yeah, well, no offense but four weeks in and patience is becoming a high-end commodity. Of course, if this keeps up much longer the lag should fix itself pretty much the way it did at after original launch last year. Sigh. | |} ---- Yep let's blame players that want to play on the populated server or with friends. | |} ----